Another Chance
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Sequel to Chance. A perfect night has some consequences but Ann's the only one who knows. But when Randy shows up in town again will they have Another Chance?
1. Going forward

Title: Another Chance

Author: Music

Ratings: PG… nothing too bad

Disclaimers: All the wrestlers and WWE stuff belongs to the WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves. The other characters belong to me

Distributions: Muscle Heaven, WWE/BTVS, wweatsbtvs, and Anywhere else, just let me know please

Summary: This is the sequel to Chance. A perfect night has some consequences and Ann's the only one who knows. But when Randy shows up again in town will they have Another Chance?

* * *

_March 21, 2004 Vancouver BC Canada._

Ann McGowan dragged her feet as she left the Doctor's office. She really wasn't looking forward to going into the waiting room where her cousin awaited the news. The news wasn't necessarily bad, just kind of unexpected and she wasn't looking forward to telling her cousin what exactly was wrong or the other news she had with it. But before she had gone to the doctor's, Ann had already knew what was wrong with her, had known, long before Ashley had dragged her sorry ass up from the bathroom floor and drove her to a clinic.

It had been seven weeks since she had broken up with Jesse, although Ashley only believed it to be five. She wasn't about to explain where she had been during that two-week gap. For one, Ashley wouldn't believe her and two, she sometimes didn't believe it herself. But with the news she had found out, she knew it was true. She knew that night had happened seven weeks ago. It wasn't a dream, as she had believed when she woke up the next morning. She had rolled over and found the note he had left, and even now as she put her hand in her pocket, she could feel it there. He never called though. She waited two weeks and he didn't call. She had finally given up and called Ashley and now he would never know what had been created that night.

"So what did he say?" Ashley asked as soon as her cousin entered the waiting room.

Ann just shook her head and motioned for her to follow, which Ashley did without protest.

She was worried about Ann and had been for the past two weeks, ever since she had started getting sick and spending most of time on the floor in front of the toilet. Ashley figured it to be stress. Jesse had been her first and only serious boyfriend and after four years it was over. So it had to be stress right? That wasn't something you could easily brush off and the fact that Ann didn't seem to care just showed that she was keeping it all in, no wonder she was sick.

Ashley unlocked the car and they both got in, Ann letting out a huge sigh as she did, brushing back her long brown hair with a shaky hand. Ashley waited, letting her cousin gather her bearings before she spoke up. But as time went by and Ann still hadn't moved, Ashley began to drum her fingers nervously against the steering wheel.

"Will you stop that?" Ann finally snapped.

Ashley stopped, her hands poised inches above the steering wheel as she turned to face her cousin. "You going to tell me what he said then?"

Ann sighed. "I'm pregnant Ash."

There was silence for a few moments, then,

"For real?"

Ann nodded.

"So are you going to tell Jesse?"

Ann sent her an odd look, speaking her next sentence before remembering that Ashley didn't know the whole story. "What for?"

"Well the baby is his."

Slowly, Ann shook her head.

"I think you need to tell me everything."

Another sigh. Yes she would tell Ashley but not everything.

"The night Jesse and I broke up, I met someone."

"Really, who?"

"It was a one night thing and he was gone in the morning."

Ashley took the information in as she started up the car, pulling it out of the parking lot. "How do you know it's not Jesse's?"

"The times don't match up. Jesse and I were fighting a lot before we broke up. We never got to the make-up sex so it's been awhile since we've had sex."

"Are you going to call him? I mean the other guy?"

Ann turned her head so she was looking out the window.

"I don't know how to reach him." She softly replied.

* * *

_October 11, 2004, Vancouver BC _

Seven months later, a very pregnant Ann sat on her couch, watching Monday night Raw. Her and Ashley watched in silence as they usually did. Ever since Ann moved in, Ashley had learned that there was to be absolute silence between six and eight pm every Monday night. Sometime between nine and eleven as well if the show was good and Ann wasn't tired. Ashley had to admit she found it odd. For two straight hours she wouldn't move. She knew her cousin had been saving up for a wrestling school nearby and she was wondering if now that she couldn't wrestle, this somehow made up for it.

It was around the fourth month that Ashley began to catch on to why Ann was so quiet. It was whenever a certain wrestler, a certain Legend Killer came on that her interest seemed to be piqued. She tried to tease her about it once but the glare she received was so deadly that Ashley decided to never bring it up again.

Ann stared at the TV, watching as Randy exchanged words with Ric Flair, as he talked about the women he had and how it wasn't for the kisses that they remembered him for. Her hand absentmindedly trailed down to her stomach. Oh yes, she remembered his kisses but he was right when saying it wasn't the kisses they remembered him for. She had a bigger reminder. She would only have to look at her unborn child to remember him. The baby would be a constant reminder.

With a sigh Ann shifted in her seat. He back had been unusually sore today but she was too focused on Raw to think anything more of it. As the show went to commercial, she let her mind drift back over the past seven months. In that time, her parents had been notified and were more than a little angry. She was only 20. Well, 21 as of a month ago and they thought her and Jesse weren't ready, leading her to tell them they had broken up. Her dad's last words to her were to make sure she got some child support from the bastard because there was no way in hell they would be helping her. Yeah, her parents cared. Ann had hung up the phone, not wanting to tell them that Jesse wasn't even the father.

She moved in with Ashley, the two sharing a two-bedroom apartment. Up until a month ago, she worked as a receptionist, making fairly decent money. From what she had saved and her wrestling fund, she had enough money for her and her baby, and to help out until she was able to go back to work.

Somehow, Jesse had gotten word that she was pregnant and had showed up to "Take her back" as he said.

She laughed, telling him not in this lifetime but he was persistent until she revealed that he wasn't even the father. Then things became ugly. He demanded to know who was and threatened to kick not only his ass but hers as well. . He began calling her a whore and she began to wonder if he was really going to hit her but luckily, Ashley and her boyfriend, Cam had returned and since Cam had forcefully removed him, she hadn't heard from him.

Throughout her pregnancy, only two things remained constant, Ashley and Cam's support and Monday night Raw. She hadn't missed an episode and had even ordered every Raw sponsored Pay per view and would continue to do so once her baby was born. At least that way, her baby would have some contact with their father.

She had watched Randy these past few months and had felt, in a way, pride for all that he'd accomplished. Mind you she didn't really like his character but he had said to her. 'I only act the way I do to get where I can.' He said he wasn't really like that but being a part of Evolution didn't give him much of a choice. So she had watched him as he held the Intercontinental Belt, watched him be an asshole as he climbed the rungs of his legend killer ladder, well on his way to becoming a legend himself. She cried when he lost the belt to Edge and only one month later, cried again but this time for joy as he became the youngest to ever hold the World Heavyweight championship belt. The next night, she had cheered when Evolution turned on him, because she hated them and hoped that Randy would become so much better now that he was without them. Then she spent the rest of the week worried sick about how he was. She had seen him lose the belt after only a month and cursed Evolution for interfering. She doubted anyone followed his career as closely as she did during her pregnancy. No, she would never see him again and he would never know that he had a child but at least by watching him on TV, she could, in some odd way, feel close to him.

Raw had finished now and Ashley stood up, holding out a hand to her cousin, who was in all honesty, huge and needed help up. But as Ann took her hand and went to pull herself up, she cried out, falling back to the couch.

"What?" Ashley asked.

Ann looked up at her in astonishment. "It's time."

Those two words were enough to send Ashley into a panic.

"Holy shit." She cried, running to Ann's room and throwing stuff into a bag. The same time, she had picked up the phone and was calling Cam.

"The baby." She screeched. "It's coming."

Cam could only laugh. "Sweetie, there's no rush. The doctor told us it might take a while. Get her bag ready and I'll be over soon."

Ashley agreed and fifteen minutes later Cam showed up. It was plain to see that Ann was uncomfortable but she said she didn't want to go yet.

The rerun of Raw aired and at 11:05pm, Ann declared she was ready to go.

She was finally checked into the hospital just after midnight. Cam and Ashley both waited in the waiting room, alternating their time between sitting, pacing and sleeping.

But Ann wasn't having much of a picnic either. It was painful, beyond painful. The type of pain you can't really describe but swear you'll never go through again. The same type of pain, where, when it's all over and you see what you've accomplished, it makes everything worthwhile, and you would go through it again in a heartbeat.

It was a little over twelve hours after she checked into the hospital, at exactly 12:23pm on October 12 that Ann gave birth to a small baby boy. He weighed in at 5lbs. 5oz.

At exactly 12:35pm, twelve minutes after her baby boy was born, his sister, a 5lb. Baby joined him.

Ann had given birth to twins.


	2. Falling back

chapter 2

... ... ...

_January 7, 2005, Vancouver BC_

Ashley woke up to complete silence. Something that was very rare, unless she spent the night at Cam's, which was just as rare because she didn't want to leave Ann alone with the babies. Yawning, she rolled over and looked at the clock. 9 AM and no sound could be heard. She was usually woken up by crying, hours before this.

Groaning, she rolled out of bed and put on a robe, walking down the hall to Ann's bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and peered in at her cousin and baby cousins, now almost three months old. They were silent as Ann softly sang to them and it brought a small smile to her face. The look of love on Ann's face was something you rarely saw, something so pure and it made her look so much younger than her twenty-one years. It was amazing how the two babies were quiet and listening as their mother softly sang.

It wasn't until the song was finished that Ashley spoke. "If you ever met their father again, would you tell him?"

A question that was often asked but never really answered.

Ann turned to face her and she noticed that the mention of their father changed her. It took the look on her face that made her seem so young, and aged her.

"I-I don't know." She softly replied. She turned back to the crib, picking up first, Keith Randall.

He was going to be a heartbreaker, she could tell. Only three months old but so handsome and she could see his father in him. He had his father's light brown hair and smile, she could already see that. But he had her dark brown eyes. He was a very serious baby, he rarely cried or fussed but he would stare at you when he wanted something, only smiling when you got it right.

Handing him to Ashley, she picked up his sister, Alexa Ann. If her brother was going to be the quiet one, then she would be the loud one. She always demanded attention and would cry until she was picked up. She was born with a thick head of dark brown hair. But the eyes, the eyes were a startling blue, just like his. Every time she looked at Keith and Alexa, she saw Him. Every Monday night, she wondered how Ashley couldn't see it. The resemblance to her was so clear, it boggled her mind that Ashley didn't make the connection. But why would she? Her one night with a wrestling Superstar was a little bit unbelievable.

"Don't you think he has a right to know?" Ashley asked as they carried the twins into the kitchen.

"Don't you think he might not even care?" Countered Ann. "One night stands happen and that's what they are, one night. The two people involved go on their own merry little ways and that's that."

"Unless, of course, a child is born, or two."

Ann rolled her eyes but didn't comment. She would need at least five more hands to count how many times her and Ashley had been through this.

For her part, Ashley just let out a sigh. Her cousin was stubborn, she'd give her that. She had a feeling though, that Ann knew who, exactly, the father was. Sometimes she'd hear her mumbling to Keith about how he looked like his father. Sometimes to Alexa she'd say how she had her father's eyes. Was it because she only remembered his face? Or was it because she knew very well who the father was and for whatever reasons, didn't want anyone to know.

"Have they been fed?" She asked.

Ann held up two bottles that were sitting in hot water and held one up before tossing it to Ashley.

Ann had been unable to produce enough milk so the twins were bottle-fed from the beginning. It became a ritual for the two to sit together in the morning, feeding Keith and Alexa.

"Are you sure you and Cam don't mind watching them tonight?" Ann asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Not at all. We know how much you love wrestling so go, enjoy it."

Tonight, the Raw Brand was going to be there for a house show and Ann had bought a ticket for herself. She kept telling herself it was for closure.

"Thanks Ash, I really appreciate it."

"You sure you don't mind going alone? I can always get Cam to buy a ticket and go with you."

"And have him sit on the other side of the arena? Forget it, I'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours and I'll have my pager on me."

Ashley smiled. "Seriously, invest in a phone, no one has pagers anymore."

Ann shrugged. She had no need for a phone and the pager had been given to her by her work in case of emergencies.

"Fine, enjoy yourself. You haven't even left the house since these two got here."

Another shrug and the two finished feeding the babies in silence.

* * *

Ann went to the show that night and getting ready for it was hell. She still couldn't fit into half of her clothes, as she was still trying to lose the last few pounds of her pregnancy weight, and for some reason, she was really nervous. She didn't understand why, what were the chances of running into him again, one on one? Finally after stabbing herself in the eyes with her makeup, she had Ashley finish helping her.

When she got to the arena, her seats weren't that bad. Mind you they weren't as good as last time when she was in the front row but she didn't want to be up there again in case he did, somehow remember her.

Randy was in the main event that night with Triple H and when he came down to the ring, a sad smile filled her face. She wondered what would happen if he did know. Would he care? Would he be a father to them? It saddened her that Keith and Alexa would grow up without a father but at the same time, what could she expect from him? He probably had girls in every city. Why would he be bothered by one who went and got pregnant?

Randy won the match that night but Ann didn't remember much about it. She left as soon as the bell rang. All of a sudden, she wanted to be as far from him as possible.

She wasn't aware that as she left, a pair of blue eyes followed her. Wondering if it could be at all possible, but then dismissing it. He only saw the side and back of her. What were the chances of spotting her out of the crowd again?

… … …

She remembered this bench, had sat here often during her pregnancy. She remembered breaking up with Jesse but being upset that she wasn't able to get an autograph from Randy Orton.

But then, who had appeared but the Legend Killer himself. They talked and she had ended up going back to his hotel room. It was only for a place to stay but it had turned into an unforgettable night full of passion, with her waking up the next morning to find him gone and a note left in his place.

The tears sprung to her eyes as she pulled out the note that she still kept with her even after all this time.

_Dear Ann,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up this morning but I had to catch my flight…_

"Is it something about this bench that makes you cry?"

Ann looked up, her jaw dropping in shock.

"Y-You." She managed to stutter.

"And to think, you accused me of a small vocabulary."

"What-what are you doing here?" she asked, stuffing the note in her pocket as she swiped at the tears.

Randy smiled as he sat down beside her. "Were you at the show tonight?"

She nodded.

"I thought that was you."

Ann gave him a skeptical look. "Right, you were able to pick me out, I wasn't exactly in the front row."

"I saw you leave, right after my match."

"Interesting. Now what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I'd run into you again. You didn't exactly leave me a number, or a last name."

Ann rolled her eyes. "Like that was my fault."

"It is. You left before I called."

"And how long did you expect me to wait? I stayed there for two weeks, thinking you would actually call."

He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Fine, so it actually took me awhile to call. I had to work up the nerve."

"You? Yeah right. I mean, how many times have you done something like that? Or let me guess, you don't usually call after."

"I don't do-" He sighed. "You're not making this any easier for me."

"Why should I?" She shot back. "You think this past year has been easy for me?"

"What happened?"

Ann sighed and looked away. "Forget it. So why are you here Randy?"

"Well I had a show to do tonight. But I came here, to this park, because I wanted to see you again."

"Really? I'm sorry but I can't really have a one-nighter again. I have to go home."

"I'm not-"

Her pager began to go off and when she looked at the number, she swore.

"As much fun as this was, I really gotta go."

She turned to leave but Randy's next sentence stopped her cold.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Ann turned back to him. "No, not at all. That night was one of the best nights of my life. You were kind and caring and sweet. Something I didn't expect. I was just- a part of me was hoping you would call and that part is pissed off but not at you, at me."

"Why?"

"You're a big star. I'm just me. Someone who watched you on TV and used to dream of being a wrestler."

He looked surprised. "You never went to wrestling school? Why not?"

Ann sighed. "Things change."

"Like what?"

She was saved again by her pager.

"Look Randy, it was nice seeing you again but I really gotta go."

"Is that your boyfriend paging you?"

"What?" Ann couldn't believe it, he looked almost jealous.

"You didn't get back together with that asshole, did you?"

"Jesse?" She asked in disbelief. "AS if. And no I don't have a boyfriend. It's my cousin paging me. We live together."

He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. "Then call and tell her you'll be a little bit late."

She shook her head as she took the phone. "I'll call her but I really have to go after."

Cam picked up after one ring.

"Hey Cam, I'm just on my way home."

"Yeah, Ashley was just-"

The phone was pulled away and Ann could hear struggling. Finally, Ashley came on the line.

"Where are you? Where are you calling from?"

"I-uh- I just ran into an old…friend. I'm using his phone."

"Who?"

"Oh, you don't know him. I'll be home soon. How are my b- is everything okay?"

She glanced at Randy, who was looking at her curiously.

"_Everything's fine. Are you okay? You sound funny."_

"I'm fine, I'll be home soon."

She hung up before Ashley could protest.

"That was interesting. Who's Cam?" Randy asked as she handed the phone back.

"Ashley's boyfriend. She's my cousin."

"So why couldn't you tell her it was me?"

"Please, you think she would believe me? 'Hey Ash, I ran into Randy Orton, who I slept with last year and I'm using his phone right now."

"She doesn't know about me?"

"No one does." Ann replied quietly. "No one would believe me, especially after I found out-"

"Found out what?" He pressed.

"Nothing, forget it. It was nice seeing you again but I really have to go home."

"Why?" he asked. "How old is this cousin of yours? Is he like your mom or something? Do you have a curfew?"

"Ashley's my age, well almost. She'll be 21 in a few weeks and no I don't have a curfew but I do have responsibilities."

"Don't we all?"

Ann let out a sharp short laugh. "Not like me."

"Then what? Something's happened this past year. You look, different."

Ann wrapped her arms around her, all of a sudden very aware of the extra weight she still carried.

"And older, you look older." Randy finished.

"I turned 21." She replied with a straight face.

"No, something else."

"Dude, you didn't even know me that long."

"But I know you well. You don't sleep with someone and not know them intimately."

Ann looked down, blushing, causing him to take another step forward and lift her chin so she met his eyes.

"Show me." He whispered.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "Show you what?"

"Your place. I want to see what's' happened this past year, Ann."

"You want me to- Forget it Randy, you don't know what you're asking."

He sighed. "This whole year, I've had one thing on my mind, you. WWE hasn't been here in a year but I've come back a few times, looking for you but it's not easy with nothing to go on. I kept hoping I'd run into you here or something."

Ann shrugged brushing back her long dark hair. "I don't get out much anymore."

"Cause of your responsibilities?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Besides, why would I be on your mind? I was just a one-night thing. God only knows how many-"

"One." He whispered. "Despite all the rumors, despite anything, everything you've heard, you were my one and only."

Ann rolled her eyes. "Yes, I believe that."

Her pager went off again and automatically Randy handed her the phone. After checking the number, she called home.

"What's up?" she asked when Ashley picked up.

"_Keith's not eating. I've been trying to get him to eat but he won't, he's really fussy, he won't hold still."_

"It's probably just-"she caught Randy watching her again. "I'll just- gimme five minutes Ash."

She hung up the phone again and handed it back to Randy. "I really am going now." She told him, turning away. It only took about three steps to realize he was following her.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to know. I want you to show me." He said.

"You don't know what you're asking." She told him again.

"Yes I do. You're crazy if you think I'm just letting you walk away. Not after it took me a whole year to find you again."

She stopped and sighed. "You're not gonna like what I show you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She softly said as she led him away.

… … …


	3. make up your mind

chapter 3

... ... ...

_January 7th, 2005._ _Vancouver BC_

When they arrived at the apartment, Ann asked Randy to wait outside. He nodded and she unlocked the door, her mind so far away that she left her keys in the door. Randy watched her close the door and noticed the keys, pulling them out of the keyhole and putting them in his pocket to give back to her later.

Ann looked at Cam and Ashley as they stood up, quieting them before they could say anything.

"This is going to sound bad but I really need you both to leave for a while."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

Ann sighed. "Keith and Alexa's father is outside. He doesn't know about them yet but it's a long and complicated story that I'll explain later."

Ashley and Cam stared at her in disbelief. Ashley finally pushed past her to the door and threw it open, staring outside in shock.

"Holy Shit, you're Randy Orton."

Randy looked up and gave her a big smile. "Hi, you must be Ashley."

Cam moved to the door, his jaw dropping.

Ashley turned to her cousin. "You know Randy Orton and you didn't tell me? God, no wonder you drool whenever he comes on TV. Wait a sec, Randy Orton is the fa-"

She was stopped from saying more by Cam who slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Cam?" Ann asked, pleadingly.

"On it." He replied, pulling Ashley out, his hand still slapped over her mouth. "We'll be at my place if you need me. Nice meeting you." He said with a nod to Randy.

"What was that about?" Randy asked as he watched them walk away.

"Nothing." Ann replied, pulling him inside.

"So you drool over me, huh?" He asked with a cocky grin.

She glared at him. "Keep dreaming, my cousin's on crack."

"So what did her boyfriend stop her from saying?"

"My god you ask a lot of questions."

She motioned for him to follow her down the hall, stopping in front of a closed door.

"I'm giving you one last chance to walk away and forget about all this." She said her expression completely serious.

"You're so mysterious, what could be so bad?"

"For me? Nothing. For you? Well that's something you should ask yourself."

Slowly she opened the door. Randy didn't know what to expect but when she opened the door and his eyes came to rest on a crib, well that was something he wasn't expecting.

"You have a kid?" He asked loudly. He couldn't believe it. "I just saw you a year ago, you weren't pregnant."

She quieted him with a look. "It only takes nine months to have a baby."

"Well where's the dad? Don't tell me he just left you to take care of it by yourself."

Ann rolled her eyes as she motioned him closer to the crib. Both were awake and she reached down to pick up Alexa first.

"The father doesn't know." She softly replied. She went to hand Alexa to Randy who just stared at her.

"Put your arms like this." She coached. "Make sure you support her head and bottom."

Randy moved his hands into the appropriate position and Ann gently placed Alexa in them.

"She's beautiful." Randy softly said, staring down at the baby in his arms.

"That's Alexa Ann." Ann said.

"She has beautiful eyes."

"They're her father's." Ann watched him closely, wondering if he would clue in at all.

"Why were you afraid to show me this?" Randy asked.

She shrugged, unsure of how to tell him.

"How old is she?"

Ann turned away and instead of answering, reached into the crib to pick up Keith.

"And this is her older brother, by 12 minutes, Keith."

Randy's eyes popped out. "You have twins?"

"No, this one's on loan from the library." She replied with sarcasm.

"How did this happen? When?"

"Gee Randy, didn't your parents teach you anything?"

"Aren't you the cranky one? No wonder, I can't imagine having a kid."

'How bout two?' She thought. Out loud she sighed and led him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge."

She began heating the bottles and handed one to him, instructing him on how to feed.

"Just make sure you pay attention to her every once in a while. She's an attention hound and gets cranky if no one is looking at her."

"What about him?"

"Keith is a very quiet baby, very serious. They're total opposites."

"How come you haven't given me his middle name?"

She gave a faint smile. "I didn't know if you were ready to hear it yet."

"Why?"

"I bet Keith's gonna ask a lot of questions. He'll be very curious, like you"

"You're changing the subject." Randy whispered, staring down at Alexa, who was looking up at him with familiar blue eyes.

"I know." Ann replied, watching him. She saw the change in his demeanor and knew, without a doubt that he was somewhat aware now.

"Keith's middle name is Randall. I named him after his father."

Randy's head shot up. "They're- these are- I'm their-no, it's not possible. We've only been together once."

"One time is all it takes."

"What about that Jesse guy, couldn't they be his?"

"You saw Jesse. They look nothing like him. They look like you. Besides I hadn't been with Jesse for a while when we got together. You were it."

Randy shook his head. "No. It's impossible, I'm only 24." He stood and handed Alexa to her.

"And I'm only 21." She replied. Her eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip trembling. "I was only 20 when I found out."

"How come I didn't find out until now?"

"How was I supposed to get a hold of you? How was I to know you'd believe me and not mistake me for some wrestling groupie? Especially when I was watching you on TV, acting like a big ass-jerk. I mean jerk."

"I thought I explained to you last year. I act the way I do to get where I can. I'm not always like that."

"Oh, I remember you saying that and somehow, I didn't see the word baby fitting into that whole equation."

"So you planned to never tell me?"

"I thought I would never see you again, but no, I wasn't planning to tell you tonight. Look at you, you're one of the top Superstars in the WWE. You're the youngest ever World Heavyweight Champion. You hold the record for holding the IC belt the longest. You're at the top right now, what right do I have to come along and ruin all that."

"Every right." Randy yelled. "I have twins. I helped create two human beings, so I'm thinking I had a right to know."

"And now you know, so where does that leave you now? You said only a few minutes ago that you can't imagine having kids."

"I can't, I'm too young, I'm not ready."

"Wow." Ann laughed hollowly. "That's exactly what I said. I gave you the chance to go back, to turn away."

"That was before I ever knew what you were talking about."

"Now you know and it's only fair I give you that chance again. Randy," Ann said in a low voice. "You know about Keith and Alexa. You know they're yours but I'm giving you the chance now to walk away and forget that I told you about it."

Randy stared with shock, not quite believing that he was given a way out of all this.

"I'm too young." He murmured. He looked apologetically at Ann, trying not to look at the babies, his babies, their babies, that she held in her arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before bolting for the door.

Ann closed her eyes, jumping when the door slammed shut.

"Well kids, that was your father."

The twins, not liking the agitation their mother was going through or the sound of the door slamming shut, began to cry.

"It's okay guys, we'll be just fine."

But even as she tried to comfort them, tears started falling from her eyes.

* * *

_Jan. 8, 2005_, _Vancouver BC_

Upon waking, Ann found herself curled up in the exact same position she had fallen asleep in. Beside her, both Keith and Alexa slept peacefully. All three had cried for what seemed like hours and Ann wanted to keep the twins near her, so she had put them on the bed until all three had cried themselves out. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She hadn't even planned on telling him. Actually, she hadn't even planned on seeing him, and maybe this was why she didn't want to say anything. As long as she had come to her own assumptions it was fine, but now that he knew and had rejected them, well it hurt. Now when they were older, she couldn't tell them that she had only met their father once. No, now she would have to say he knew and had turned away. Perhaps she could use that time to find a nice way to break it to them, or not say it at all. But they deserved to know the whole truth, she owed her children that.

"I think you owe me that too."

Ann turned over, groaning as her sore muscles protested.

"How long have you been staring at me for?"

"Too long. Cam said I wasn't allowed to wake you."

"Was I speaking out loud?"

"Yup. Now spill."

Sitting up, she stretched, letting out a big yawn.

"I'd rather not." She replied, gently picking up Keith, then Alexa and putting them in their crib. They didn't wake up once and Ann figured they were beyond exhausted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ashley demanded to know as soon as they left the bedroom.

Ann raised an eyebrow. "And you would've believed me?"

"Well, no, but you still should've told me."

"I met Randy the night Jesse and I broke up. Two weeks before I called you."

"Where the hell were you?"

"Randy's hotel room."

"You were in his- wow."

"Alone." Ann finished. "He found me, brought me back to his hotel room where we had a great night. He was gone the next morning but left a note."

Ann handed her the crumpled note, which was still in her pants that she had fallen asleep in.

It took only a moment to read it and when she was done, she looked at Ann in amazement.

"Only one night? Wow, he must really like you."

Ann laughed bitterly. "Me? Maybe. The children, not so much."

"What happened?" Her cousin softly asked.

"He-he ran." Ann managed to choke out. "I told him and he bolted for the door. He says he's too young."

"You're three years younger than him."

"I know but he rejected them, Ash. He rejected his own children."

And just when she thought she had no more tears, she broke down again,

Ashley could only watch helplessly.

* * *

_January 9th, 2005_

_Vancouver BC._

Against her better judgment, Ann went ahead and watched New Year's Revolution. The matches before the main event, she found boring. Both Eugene and Lita hurt their knees in back to back matches and Ann had a bad feeling as Randy's match drew closer. Sure he had rejected them but she didn't want him hurt.

The wrestler's for the elimination chamber entered and he was the third one to come out. It was with great relief that she watched him get locked into one of the chambers. She was glad he wasn't starting out first.

Ann had never seen an elimination chamber. She didn't used to watch all the Pay-per-views until Randy, so she had missed the only other two matches of that kind. But it didn't look so bad when Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit started out but then Triple H entered and that's when all the blood started flowing.

Edge came out next and Ann sighed with relief. She already knew Batista would enter last so Randy would enter fifth. Everyone was bleeding now and Ann watched the seconds tick down, barely able to breathe as she sat on the ground, clutching the twins to her.

Ashley and Cam, seeing her distress and understanding it, took Keith and Alexa from her as Randy's cage was unlocked. But because he was fresh, he was able to dominate and his target was Triple H.

"Yes." She screeched, jumping up. "Kick his ass. Kick his-"

She was interrupted by Ashley clearing her throat. Ann looked to see Ashley shaking her head and pointing to Alexa in her lap. Ann rolled her eyes. She was trying to stop swearing in front of the twins. She didn't want one of their first words to be shit or fuck like her brothers had been.

"Fine, kick his butt." Ann said, turning back to the TV. She saw that someone had got a lucky shot or more on Randy and he was now down.

"Get up." She screeched but the camera moved from him to a confrontation between Edge and Shawn Michaels, leading to Edge getting eliminated.

Ann watched in horror as the match progressed. Soon, Batista was out and Benoit was eliminated. Then Randy's head was cut open by the chain wall and she gasped in horror, slapping her hands over eyes.

"I can't watch." She moaned. She didn't look up until she heard the bell ring.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Jericho's eliminated." Cam replied.

Ann's eyes shot to the TV. "It's two on one, they're gonna kill him."

"Unless Batista listens to Randy, turns on Triple H so he can get the belt." Ashley said.

"That's what everyone think will happen." Ann explained. "You gotta surgically remove Batista's lips from Triple H's butt first."

"But the surgery's already started." Ashley pointed out.

"But it's not done." Countered Ann.

"You guys are weird." Cam said, shaking his head. "Ann, why are these two always so quiet during wrestling."

Ann shrugged, turning back to the TV. "I dunno, they've always been like that. Perhaps they'll become wrestlers like their dad." She faltered on the last word but didn't acknowledge it or say anything more.

In the elimination chamber Randy was fighting back now, alternating punches between Triple H and Batista. He finally got Triple H knocked down in a corner but when he turned, Batista knocked him down and went to set him up for a Batista bomb. Instead, Randy dropped to his knees, delivering a low blow then an RKO, pinning Batista and getting him eliminated.

"Yes." Ann yelled in triumph.

Randy turned to Triple H and was making quick work of him.

Then it showed Shawn Michaels, physically restraining Batista as Randy pinned Triple H.

"Come on." Ann yelled at the TV. "He's pinning him god dammit."

But now HBK was beating on Ric Flair, who was trying to enter the chamber. Randy stood up, only to meet a clothesline from Batista. Triple H slowly got to his feet and pedigreed Randy, pinning him for the win.

"No." Ann cried. "that's such bullsh- crap. That's such crap." She took one of the baby toys and threw it at the TV.

"Did you see that? Ashley asked Cam, pointing to the TV. On it they were showing Randy, who looked to be in a lot of pain. "He just said Keith's name."

Ann turned to her cousin and picked up Alexa. "Keith is Randy's middle name. I'm gonna get Lexa ready for bed."

She walked away and Ashley looked back at Cam.

"Keith is his middle name? That would make sense. Keith Randall, Randy Keith. But I doubt he was saying his middle name, he just mouthed Alexa and Ann."

"for real?" Cam asked.

Ashley nodded, standing and picking up Keith. "May be Randy won't be an idiot after all."


	4. I'll Make up Mine

An: and in keeping with working on all my stories, I also went back to this... as you can see chapter 4 used to be part of chapter 3, I'm just reediting and whatnot, so enjoy :)

chapter 4

... ... ...

_Jan 10th 2005._

Randy's loss affected Ann's mood a lot. It never had before but she was too grumpy to realize that it was now. Ashley, not wanting to be around Ann's crankiness, took off to Cam's early the next morning, saying she would be spending the night. Ann shrugged, in too much of a bad mood to talk. But a couple of hours later, she was cursing her cousin. She had wanted to do laundry and couldn't bring the twins downstairs with her. She didn't have a stroller or car seats for them yet, so it appeared that it was going to be an inside day. She gave the twins a bath, fed them and put them down for a nap, collapsing on to her bed. She wanted to sleep but like the past couple of days and nights, found herself unable. She had one thing on her mind, Randy, and no matter how much she tried to get him out, he would not leave. So when she heard Alexa cry, she gave up trying to sleep and went to get their bottles ready, feeding them before she put them on a blanket in front of the TV. She sat down too, turning the channel to Raw.

Ann picked up Alexa, who was crying for attention, just as Randy's music began to play.

"That's your daddy." She whispered, pointing to the TV. He appeared to be limping and had stitches across the bridge of his nose as well as a bandage on his forehead.

Alexa let out a cute baby laugh as she lifted her arms in the direction of the TV.

"Yeah, I know Lexa but TV is the only place you'll ever see him."

Kissing the top of her head, she leaned over and picked up Keith, placing him in her lap as well.

On TV, Randy had finished telling Batista that Triple H could've helped but didn't and was demanding a rematch with Triple H. Instead, Bischoff appeared and made a match between Randy and Batista. A number one contenders match for the Royal Rumble. Ann sighed, what was he doing? He had stitches and bandages on his head and he was limping. He was just doing more damage to himself.

Of course he was in the main event. Triple H and Ric Flair came down first and her heart jumped to her throat. Batista was bad enough but with all three of them, Randy couldn't hold out for long.

The match was rough and Randy was being beat down pretty good but he was also able to get some good offensive in. Then Batista countered the RKO and Ann shook her head. Evolution then decided to make an appearance. Flair distracted the ref and Triple H held out a chair to Batista, who said he didn't need it but the Game was persistent and Batista moved over to argue. Neither of them saw Randy stand up but she did and cheered him on. He charged Batista, pushing him from behind into the chair and into Triple H.

Ann actually jumped up with the twins and danced around the blanket as Randy got the pin.

When Raw went off the air, Ann got Keith and Alexa ready for bed. After she fed them and they fell asleep, she went back to the living room, turning on Raw to watch the rerun.

As Raw went off the air again, Ann finally fell asleep.

… … …

_Jan. 11, 2004. Vancouver BC_

Panic.

Complete and utter Panic.

Ann woke up with a start, knowing right off something was wrong. She checked her watch, seeing it was now 10 am and quickly threw the blanket back, jumping up before she gave a quick pause.

Blanket? She didn't have a blanket last night. She fell asleep on the couch with the TV on and nothing covering her. Did Ashley come home at some point and was now looking after the kids. Usually she would wake her up.

"Ashley?" She called.

There was no answer and the panic rose up in her once more as she took off down the hall, throwing the door to her room open. Since having them, she had never slept through a whole night. They were like clockwork with their waking routines. And they had never slept past 8. Oh god, what if she had slept right through them crying, she was a horrible mother. Ann stopped short when she realized that the crib was in fact empty.

"Oh my god." She whispered; her babies were gone.

A noise was heard from the kitchen and she followed the sound, stopping short when she heard a male voice speaking.

"Mom, I know okay? I'm sorry"

A sigh followed by a long pause.

"No, how was I supposed to know… I did look for her. Yes hard enough… well now I know… I just wanted help with… Mom, can you listen, please listen… will you just be quiet and listen for a minute?"

Another pause.

"I'm sorry… I'm trying to do my best with them, she's sleeping and I don't know the first thing about babies and they're hungry."

More silence followed by things being moved around in the kitchen.

"Thank you, I promise I will call you later… yes I will bring them to see you… good bye Mom."

Ann stepped into the kitchen, a scowl on her face. "You're not bringing my babies anywhere."

Randy turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Don't you mean our babies?"

"No. I'm sure I meant mine. You left, you made your choice."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And it was the wrong one, I know that now and I'm sorry."

She moved over to him, grabbing the bottles from his hand and putting them in the heated water, not saying anything as she moved to check on the twins. Seeing they were okay, she motioned Randy to follow her back into the front room. He did, wondering if perhaps it was this easy.

"Ann, I-"

"Don't talk." She whispered, moving towards the door. "Just leave."

"What?"

"You heard me Randy, leave. You say you made a mistake now but how long 'til you change your mind again. I'm not letting you put our emotions through the ringer while you decide if you want to play daddy. We've been 3 months without you, we don't need you."

"Ann, I'm not going to change my mind. I know what I did was stupid, I'm sorry, but you at least have to give me a chance to make it up to you."

She sighed then shook her head as she opened the door. "I can't risk that Randy, not now…I need you to leave."

"Ann-"

"Just leave." She cried, her voice getting louder. "Get out. I gave you your chance. You were the one who never called, you were the one who left me, and now a year later you did it again but to your children, so leave, get out."

He still didn't move and she let out a cry of frustration, taking him by surprise and pushing him out the door before closing and locking it in his face.

She briefly slumped against the door, her eyes widening in disbelief. She has just kicked Randy Orton out of her house. The Randy Orton. The father to her twin babies she had… that were currently waiting to be fed in the kitchen. She ran down the hall into the kitchen and grabbed the bottles, feeding Alexa, then Keith. When they were both done and full, she took them into their bedroom to clean them up before putting them down in their crib and softly singing to them to get them to sleep.

_If every word I said_

_Could make you laugh_

_I'd talk forever _

_I ask the sky just what we had_

_Mmm it shone forever_

_If the song I sing to you_

_Could fill your heart with joy_

_I'd sing forever _

_Forever_

_Forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

"You have a nice voice."

She gave a small jump before straightening up and turning to Randy with a scowl.

"How did you get in here?"

He held up her keys she had left in the door a few days ago.

"How did you…"she trailed off uncertainly, wondering where the hell he had got them from.

"You left them in your door last time I was here."

She looked confused and he shook his head. "Have you even gone out since I saw you last?"

She shook her head. "I told you I don't get out much. I don't have a stroller or anything for them. But that's beside the point, what are you doing back here? I thought I made myself clear."

"And I thought you knew how stubborn I was. I'm not leaving."

"For now."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I don't have a reason to believe you." She hissed, pushing him out of the room.

"You have to give me a chance."

She glared up at him. "I'm tired of taking chances on people. I'm happy in my own little world."

"Lie."

"What?"

"I'm calling your lie."

"Whatever, just leave." She went to turn away but he grabbed her arm.

"One chance. I deserve that much."

She looked down at where he held her arm before looking back at him.

"I'll give you one chance, not for me for the children. You screw up and I have no problem cutting you out. And I will not feel bad about it."

"That's all I need." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't make me regret this." She warned him, going back into her room to check on the twins who were now sleeping.

"You won't, I promise." He said following her back in.

She shook her head. "I don't want your promises, just do it."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't push the issue anymore. "I'll tell you what, they're sleeping now, so why don't you go take a shower, and I'll go buy us something to eat, you have nothing in the fridge."

She sighed. "Fine whatever,"

He kissed her forehead, noticing she wouldn't look up to meet his eyes.

"I'll be back soon." He said before leaving the room.

Ann frowned down at her children, watching them briefly before leaving the room to clean the place and make it look more presentable. By the time she was done, 45 minutes had gone by and he still hadn't reappeared. There were cafés lining the main street just a block away. With a disgusted sigh, she went into the bathroom to shower. Looked like a repeat performance, why did she think this time would be different?

… … …

Ashley silently let herself into the apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible, in case her cousin was still as cranky as ever. As she closed the door, she heard footsteps in the hallways.

"Finally you're here, I had my doubts, but-"

Ann stopped short as she turned the corner a frown marring her features.

"Ash?"

"Yes," the taller girl replied. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"What? Umm…no. I'm sorry, I must've…zoned out there for a minute. I'm just going to change."

As she turned away to go back into her room, Ashley couldn't ignore that her cousin's eyes looked a bit red, as though she had been crying.

What exactly had transpired here since she left?

She was about to follow Ann to get some answers when the door opened again and she turned around, her jaw dropping in disbelief at who walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"The right thing." Came the reply. "Can I get a bit of help?"

Ashley rushed forward and opened the door, letting Randy in, who pushed in a stroller, with detachable car seats, playpens, and various baby items.

"Does Ann know you're here?"

He gave a sheepish smile. "Remind me to get that girls' number, she probably thought I abandoned her again."

Ashley's eyes widened in understanding, "no wonder she looked so upset when I came home. She was waiting for you."

"Ash, did you say something?" Ann asked, turning the corner, her face hidden behind a towel as she dried her hair.

"Yeah I found something on the way home can I keep it?"

Ann removed the towel, her eyes hardening when she saw who was standing there. "Oh look who actually came back."

"I bring presents, and food." He held up a bag of food in peace offering, only then did Ann take in the baby gear surrounding him.

"Where did you…?" She trailed off, looking at everything in shock. "Why?"

"Why not? You said you were lacking in this stuff, I thought I'd help out."

"I can't afford this." She said with a frown.

"Which is why you didn't buy it. I did. They're mine too, they deserve nothing but the best."

Ann shook her head, flabbergasted, making Randy smile.

"Why don't you finish your hair and we'll set this up and then take the kids for a walk in their new stroller."

She frowned. "I don't know-"

"She'd love to go." Ashley cut in. "She needs air. Just take her out. She never goes out anywhere."

Ann shut her mouth and glared at her cousin before turning and going back into her room.

"She seems angry."

"So is the life of our dear Ann." Ashley dryly remarked. "So let's set all this cool gear up."

While they were setting up, Ann reappeared, a baby in each arm.

"You ready?" Randy asked, coming forward and picking up Keith.

"I guess," she replied, seating Alexa in the car seat attached to the stroller.

"You guys have fun." Ashley said with a smile, ushering them out the door.

"Could be me but I think my cousin's trying to get rid of us." Ann muttered as soon as the door closed.

Randy laughed. "I think she wants to actually get you out of the house and who better with than me?"

"Full of yourself much?" She asked with a scowl, pushing the stroller into the elevator.

Randy didn't say anything on the trip down but he did stare at her. She began to fidget under his gaze; when the elevator stopped and she pushed the stroller out, she finally turned to him.

"Will you quit looking at me?" She snapped.

He held his hands up in surrender. "You're mad at me."

"Whatever for?" She dryly asked.

"Oh I dunno, maybe leaving you the other day. Or perhaps taking off for so long this morning."

"Give the man a cookie."

"Are you always this sarcastic?" He asked.

She shrugged, stopping the stroller and kneeling down to give a whimpering Alexa her pacifier.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so long but I passed this shop and couldn't resist…and if it makes you feel any better I got a really, really good deal."

"What did it cost you?"

"Just an autograph." He muttered.

She looked up at him with a raise eyebrow. "Just? What no pictures or screaming teeny boppers?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes and Ann straightened up with a laugh. "Does the fame really bug you that much?"

"Not really. Just…having people fall all over you like you are the answers to their prayers is very disconcerting."

"Well, you're not going to have to worry about that with me." She replied with a playful wink.

He grinned, following beside her. "Mom wants to meet her grandchildren."

Ann frowned. "I have no problem with you eventually taking them over. I'm not thrilled with it being now."

"She wants to meet you too."

Ann laughed until she realized he wasn't kidding. "What? She does? Why?"

"You don't get it Ann but I spent a year looking for you. Mom knows, Lita and Stacey know. They're curious about you."

"Lita and Stacey know?" She squeaked.

He nodded. "They're really the only two who talk to me backstage now."

Ann frowned. "But that's so sad. You're helping take down Evolution and no one is there to help?"

He shook his head. "But I have no one to blame but myself, I did a lot of bad shit when I rolled with them."

"You're making amends. You'd think people would let us make amends." She grew quiet staring off into the distance.

"What are you making amends for, Ann?"

She gave her head a small shake, a sad smile coming to her face. "I just meant in general."

He nodded, knowing there was more that she didn't say.

"So will you come to St. Louis with me?"

She sighed and shook her head, pushing the stroller ahead of him, but refused to give him a reason.

… … …


End file.
